The Story Of A Untold Survivor Of Mt Nibelheim
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: Note the rest of the summary inside: Everyone knows that when Nibelheim was burned to the ground there was only a few handfuls of survivors. But what If that wasnt true? What would have happen? Would it have changed anything? Maybe even history? As we have knew it? What If another had survived the flames of Nibelheim. (please review)


Everyone knows that when Nibelheim was burned to the ground there was only a few handfuls of survivors. But what If one other person survives the flames? What is her story? What would have happen? Would it have changed anything? Maybe even history? What If another had survived the flames of Nibelheim. Besides the famous Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife. Is she an ally to the rebellion group known as AVALANCHE, or does she have other plans? (Please Review)

This is a Story, not just a story of anyone. This is a story of a girl who will was strong to survive. People said that when we die. Are life energy returns to the planet, that we no longer exist as a person. But then we join a green light magic stream. We call it the Lifestream, it courses through are planet. Going back and then forward by the bonds of life and death. In death we become one with the Lifestream in and of itself. That we become a higher form, of existing. My name is Raya Heartily and I survived the flames of Nibelheim. I survived the wounds of Sephiroth cold and steel blade.

I am 21 years old, with long brown hair that when passed my butt and down to my knees. My figure was slim. My eyes were a hazel green with sparks of blue here and there. My skin was a milky white. My face was young but had smooth look to it. My cheeks had puff look to them. But the cheeks weren't ugly just a little puffy was all. I wore a purple tank top, with light blue shorts that cut off at the knees. Black Tennis shoe were on my feet. My hands had red fingerless gloves my legs were a more of cream white.

Many of you maybe wondering! How did I survive? I am going to tell you, I will do my best not to leave anything out. This is a story of mystery, friendship, action, adventure, suspense, romance and most of all betrayal. This is not a story for faded hearted, nor is it for the sad hearted, this isn't a happy tale. It may have its humor moments. But most of this tale is serious in nature.

It may have you laughing some. Then next crying, I give you a fair warning. If you do wish to read a happy book, I suggest another this story isn't about rainbows and butterflies. This is a surviving story, what happen to me and the villager's that day.

How everything turned upside down. How I survived how history may have changed. Most of all the things you least expect can happen to anyone. With that I hope you enjoy the read. I hope it keeps you to the edge of your sit, now enjoy.

Smoke replaced in my lungs, as air of breathes escaped from me. I was dying and I knew it, but I wanted to go on. I wanted to live! My hand reached out in front of me, to survive what were the chances? Slim to none. I didn't want to die not like this, not by the hands of a mad man. I reached out as I slowly made my way towards the door. I paused as pains of shock hit my body.

But I continued I had to get out, but how? Each reach or crawl I attempted sent new waves of pain within me. The heat was hot, the smoke cover as far as I could see. I breathed out another gasp of air. As my head when down to cover my face, was it my time? Then it came to me an idea, this is how I survived.

I made my way to my room, the flames consumed all in its path. Like the melting of snow, on a blazing hot summer day. The only different was these were flames; my home might become my grave. But I kept crawling hoping by a miracle this might work. It took me a good 10 minutes just to make my way, to my room. But after that I was about to give out, to wait for death.

Or was I to waiting for the flames to claim me. In front of me a pile of rumble fell down blocking the enter way to my room. But I wasn't going to let it stop me. I had to get out summoning some of my remaining strength I had left in me. I struggle to my knees, pacing myself. One wrong move and I am sure to be a goner. Slowly I made my way from my knees to standing. Gasping farther in pain. drops of blood soak my shirt, as blood run down my side.

Who would have know? That the great and mighty Sephiroth would turn on as? Who would have know he would betray all of as? My flames of hate ablaze inside of me. Making my blood boil, flaming feuds of hatred reached inside my heart, down to my very core. I hated him, I hated them all. Those who wore the outfit and the symbols! Those who called themselves dogs, of the most powerful company.

I wanted it, now its was inside me. The very desire reached inside, down to the very depths, of my soul. I wanted to deeply seek it, what was it revenge. Now I had a reason to live; now I had a motive to finish, a dark deed I had to do. Even if it was the last thing I did.

I finally reach my room, with my hands covering the wounds on my sides. I breathed another breathe of air out. Inhaling more smoke, now being replaces with coughs of in suffocation. One step at a time I worked at it. Pacing myself but not acting without thinking it through. Then I made it the flames had consumed most of the items around it. But it hadn't completely yet. My bed remained untouched by the hot flames.

Gathering another breathe of air, as best as I could. I grab my black bag that lay off the side of my bed shaking the bag not caring what fell out I began to search. It had to be in here, I had to find it. I continued to shake my bag. Then it finally fell, with a ping sound. Ice materia, that was the first one I was searching for. But where was my cure?

Breathing other breathes more cracking and burning sounds presumed. Reaching off to my coat, which hanged off my pole in the distance. I shook it with all my might. Or whatever my strength would allow me. Bing... came another sound as the second materia fell to the floor. Now both lay on the bed, green light with flashes of blue little streams gathered around my hands, then my arm. With it I cast cure 3 on my wound, but it felt even worst then what I expected. But I was still determined to live.

The next step I knew I planed was going to hurt like hell. Breathing in again another breathe I casted it on myself and my surrounding areas. Ice 2 shot out with blue lights of snow of diamonds flying throughout the air. The last the thing I would hear was the sounds of blades of choppers in the distance. And the breaking of glass and doors.

"Is there anyone who needs help?" asked an completely unfamiliar voice that's when my legs give out. Falling over to the ground on to my knees. I breathed a sigh of relief out. "I'm here please help me!" I replied screaming at the top of my lungs.

With that came footsteps from down the hallway. The last thing I saw or heard before falling to the ground. Stood a man at the door way with long flame hot red hair, near the top of his hair was a messy spike hairdo. His eyes were a greenish blue, he wore a black suit but it was a messy type dress.

"Yo, partner it looks like we got a live one here." In stepped his partner from behide him, in almost the same fashion but the difference was, his was more nicely kept. But with bold hair, and sunglasses covering his eyes instilled. With that my eyes became unclear and unfocused. Everything started to fade; I closed my eyes and then everything when dark then black.

(Any reviews?}

How did it sound was it any good? Does it need some more work? Did it peek anyone interest. Please review. I need to know if my work was with it. Did the first chapter keep you on the edge of your toes? Did the girl sound like it was a interesting start .Please tell me your honest thoughts. I need reviews, bad to. If I don't get any I may take off some of my stories and move them to a other website.

I need some honest thoughts do this story sound any good? What did you think about Reno and rude showing up near the end of the chapter? Was it worth the read? Please review. I like to thank my readers who support me. Help me through it; I also like to thank my helpers to. I take even harsh comments. If it means I can improve.

Author note: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 the game. I don't own the characters but I do have the movie on blue ray. I've watched it many times to, I use to play final fantasy 7 when my brother still owned it. So I'm also familiar with the some of the games. Also please check out my other works and tell me what you think. Please I need all the reviews I can get. Also note I wrote some of this half asleep. But please comment or review.


End file.
